Loss of Life For the Emperor!
by Shellback
Summary: I wrote this for school, actually I wrote it today. A fancied up battle report where First Class Commissar Tiber is faced with the threat of a Tau invasion... Will be continued... maybe.


Terra 14-IMO864295: The Loss of Life. For the Emperor!  
{Confusawords}  
By Justin Schilbach  
  
My name is First Commissar Tiber, of the Emperor's 36th Armoured Imperial Division. I've been joined by two cowardly platoons, which have retreated to my stronghold. There are barely a hundred men between to the two, a despicable lot; for the Emperor does not know retreat.  
  
I have since taken command of Fort Brenin, the previous commander, General Darer Akell, and his adverse reaction to my arrival prompted him to find my interference, as he put it, not beneficial but hindering. I righted the good General with a round from my bolt pistol. His unwillingness to collaborate was a sign of distrust to the Emperor, so I rectified his distrust by dinting the side armour of a nearby chimera transport as well giving it a fresh coat of crimson.  
  
I was disgusted to hear that an alien faction had landed on this planet. Their presence is as unwelcome as the damage they have inflicted. In my disinterest to the fact of knowing what race they were, I picked out that they were the Tau, a young but highly advanced race of warriors, if you could call them that. Anyone who does not follow His order as his principle order does not deserve the title of warrior, but that of an illicit poison that must be cured.  
  
When company Red Beret arrived I was hesitant to allow them entrance, but has since swayed my favour with temporary bribes of information. They informed my staff of another company, a smaller platoon with only four squads, was right behind them, and had lost track of their movements coming around the mountain pass.  
  
The veteran sergeant, who has since been killed, informed me that multiple squads of Tau mercenaries had dug in deep in the Ricochure Valley just past the ridge.  
  
Rekindling the thick Iho Cigar I had acquired from a Lieutenant of the Tanith First and Only I headed out of my quarters. The halls were dank with blood and stained with the same gore and entrails. Why Akell had his quarters situated in the medical wing of this god forsaken place I will never fathom. The walk to the infirmary was quick, the head nurse saluted bravely before going back to work on a head wound. "Wrap it and get him dressed. I want him combat ready by 2700." I ordered the nurse who looked stunned by the order.  
  
"Yes, Sir Commissar." She acknowledged and dressed the wound.  
  
"You, man, get up and follow me." I pointed to a striped man undeserving of the word soldier, he was one of the Red Berets, I hated him.  
  
The man did as he was told and we continued around, I pointed out at least four squads worth of so called 'wounded men'. They all followed me to the barracks where I ordered them to dress and arm themselves. One man groaned as he reached for a lasgun, it was the last thing he ever did. My newly formed platoon left the smouldering heap of flesh and took back into the parade grounds. "Stand here, you'll be the markers for other soldiers. Salute, every last one of them." I growled before marching off.  
  
I entered a small lounge inhabited by smoking officers, all of whom fuming about the invasion. Not taking notice to my entrance I made my way over to a wall Vox and issued an order to the command centre.  
  
Upon hearing my raspy, low gravel voice the bunch turned their heads, fell quickly into place and saluted. One man did not, he approached me as 1st Class Commissar Yarrick. "Sir Commissar." He said with a nod.  
  
"Sir Commissar." I replied giving my own nod. "I assume you head the infantry divisions on this base."  
  
"I do. I have yet to institute the use of them as I have only arrived long enough to get them all situated into the station. I hear you've been having trouble with he resident Commander General." It wasn't a question, Yarrick wasn't known for asking, if he wanted an answer you rightly gave it to him.  
  
"I am the Commissar in command now. I found Akell unfit to hold his position a second longer. I have arranged a full scale briefing on the coming mission. After studying the geography of the surrounding sectors I've placed artillery squads behind the northern mountains that will soften the alien ranks. My AID division will advance with newly gathered platoons, I want those platoons in the front lines." My eyes narrowed and my tone lowered, Yarrick snorted, he new of the treachery they had displayed and wanted them there as much as I.  
  
"Understood, I wouldn't have them placed anywhere else." He grinned and led me out of the lounge with his metal stubbed hand, leaving the officers in salute.  
  
"The mission is simple." I announced in front of over a million Guardsmen. To my right stood Yarrick, his power claw attached to the metal stub, he flexed it impassively, seeming to hope that a raid by the enemy was imminent. I grinned inwardly as his men seemed to share the same menacing enthusiasm he did.  
  
"The 303rd Infantry, commissioned by Sir Commissar Yarrick will head the attack after scouting teams Alpha, Sigmus and Zex have reported to the artillery commanders to level the valley. Platoon Red Beret and Long Grass will provide covering fire for the scouting teams, drawing attention away from them when necessary, if there is failure to comply with this command, Red Beret and Long Grass will be executed." There was minor chatter amongst the ranks as I said this, Yarrick stepped forward to quiet them.  
  
"My retinue and I will take two squads from 9th Platoon and will drive past the artillery to the north. From there we will intercept any resistance and cut off their supply lines, further protecting the artillery if need be. We mobilize now, we move out at 800." He wasn't a very credible speaker Yarrick, but I have heard some things that cause any Guardsmen to become credulous to Yarrick's word almost as fast a word that came directly from the Emperor himself.  
  
My armoured squadron rolled over corpses and scrap metal as we approached a city just beyond the valley. We settled near a warehouse, being careful to dig in on its better side as to not affect the structural integrity of the building, and to compensate for the battle canons.  
  
"Sir," My first Lieutenant said catching my attention. "Artillery has been given coordinates and are-" He stopped himself as explosion rang out in the distance. "They've begun firing. Team Zex and Sigmus report heavy casualties amongst the Red and Grass platoons, they're nearly wiped out sir. We still don't have any word fro Alpha team; we suspect they've been destroyed." His voice seemed to drown out, a moment passed as he saluted and went back to the Vox station I had specially installted into the Leman Russ.  
  
Pulling aside the Vox mic I began with the most simplistic of orders which rang out to every tank and squad. "May the Emperor guide our volleys, may he bless up in purging this planet of all alien infestation. Onward to battle men, there is only reward for those who kill." 


End file.
